criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Hopkins
|birthplace = Trenton, New Jersey |family = Saba Homayoon |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Neil Edward Hopkins is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Liam Pace on Lost. Biography Hopkins was born in Trenton, New Jersey, on May 13, 1977. He and his family later moved to Aurora, Colorado, where he attended Regis Jesuit High School. He graduated in 1995, after which he attended College of Holy Cross in Worcester, Massachusetts, from 1996 to 1999. He also graduated from the American Conservatory Theater's MFA program. He started his acting career in 2002 with a role as a specialist on Birds of Prey, followed by an appearance on Crossing Jordan as Lester Corrigan. Hopkins has had appearances in several TV shows, including Dragnet, Charmed, NCIS, My Name Is Earl, Point Pleasant, and Ghost Whisperer. He also starred in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, portraying the character of Donny Drummer, and had a recurring role on Lost as Liam Pace, the brother of character Charlie Pace. Hopkins also made appearances in two episodes of Big Love as Ken Byington, and in an episode of The 4400 as Nick Crowley. He is notable for playing musicians in several series: he appeared in rock star roles in The 4400 and Lost, and also portrayed a promising musician on Ghost Whisperer. As well as his appearances on television, Hopkins has also had roles in feature films. He portrayed the main character in Walkentalk, and also had a guest role in My Big Fat Independent Movie. In both films, he did a near-perfect impersonation of Christopher Walken, a skill he is renowned for. Hopkins has also appeared in Aimée Price and the 2005 remake of the silent film The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. He won the Best Performance award at the 2007 Edwood FilmFest for his work in Walkentalk, the Best Writing and Best Ensemble Acting awards at the 2008 Independent Television Festival for his pilot Hit Factor, and the Best Drama award at the 2008 New York Television Festival for Hit Factor. On Criminal Minds Hopkins portrayed executed serial killer Cortland Bryce Ryan in the Season Four episode "The Angel Maker". Filmography *The Good Wife (2015) as Vince Dalton *Matador (2014) as Noah Peacott (13 episodes) *The Key (2013) as Neil (short) *Witches of East End (2013) as Doug (2 episodes) *Detour (2013) as Jackson *Necessary Roughness (2013) as Jimmy (2 episodes) *Time Capsule (2013) as Zion (short) *The Mentalist (2012) as Isaac Goodwin *Date-A-Max (2012) as Joey V. *Leverage (2012) as James Kanack *Grimm (2012) as Ian Harmon *Bones (2012) as Kevin Silver *Oblivion (2011) as Ethan (short) *Femme Fatales (2011) as Charles Solomon *True Blood (2011) as Claude Crane *Starf*ckers (2011) as Jack Denning (video short) *Losing Control (2011) as Scott Foote *CSI: Miami (2011) as Steve Raymer *3B (2010) as David (short) *Castle (2010) as Ted Carter *Skyline (2010) as Ray *Lost (2004-2010) as Liam Pace (5 episodes) *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Brendan McNamara *Crash (2009) as Kieran (2 episodes) *Merrime.com (2009) as Patrick *My Name Is Earl (2009) as Zeke *CSI: NY (2008) as Yert Yawallac *Criminal Minds - "The Angel Maker" (2008) TV episode - Cortland Bryce Ryan *How My Dad Killed Dracula (2008) as Dracula (short) *The Cleaner (2008) as Teddy Souplos *Hit Factor (2008) as Chase Lucas *Women's Murder Club (2008) as Andy McCarthy *Distrust (2008) as Marty (short) *I Kicked Luis Guzman in the Face (2008) as Russel the AD (short) *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) as Mr. Harris *Shark (2007) as Garrett Blake *Dirty Sexy Money (2007) as Norman Exley *Shadowbox (2007) as Michael (short) *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Brandon Roth *The 4400 (2006) as Nick Crowley *Big Love (2006) as Ken Byington (2 episodes) *The Net 2.0 (2006) as James Haven (video) *The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (2005) as Alan *Aimée Price (2005) as Kevin (short) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Donny Drummer *My Big Fat Independent Movie (2005) as Lanky Man *Point Pleasant (2005) as Preston Hodges *NCIS (2004) as Jeremy Davison *Charmed (2004) as Sarpedon *Walkentalk (2003) as Chris (short) *Crossing Jordan (2003) as Lester Corrigan *Birds of Prey (2002) as Specialist 'PRODUCER' *The Key (2013) - Executive Producer (short) *Detour (2013) - Co-Producer *Hipster Detail (2011) - Producer (short) *Hit Factor (2008) - Executive Producer 'WRITER' *Date-A-Max (2012) - 1 episode *Hipster Detail (2011) (short) *Hit Factor (2008) 'DIRECTOR' *Hipster Detail (2011) (short) 'CINEMATOGRAPHER' *Hipster Detail (2011) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors